1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frostproof faucets. More particularly, the present invention relates to an outdoor frostproof faucet having a covered recess.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most enduring problem with outdoor water faucets such as for providing water to garden hoses is their susceptibility to freezing and bursting during winter months. It is common to provide a faucet having a long stem and a handle turning a long, central rod which actuates the valve. Such faucets are commonly provided horizontally through the wall of a house. They are unsightly and subject to freezing if the house is not kept above freezing temperatures. Such installations may also require a long hose to reach remote areas in a lawn or garden. Such installations, to help hide the faucet behind shrubbery, are generally low to the ground, requiring painful and ungainly bending and twisting motions to install and remove a hose from such a faucet. Vertically extending faucets may retain water in the stem, even if a below-ground, insulated or heated valve is employed, the retained water being subject to freezing, thus damaging the valve. It would be desirable to provide an outdoor type or frostproof water faucet which is recessed in the ground for frost protection when not in use, but is easily rotated upward for use, the storage position being horizontal to allow draining of retained water in the stem. It would further be desirable to provide such a recess system with a cover which may be pivoted upward along with the pivoting faucet and stem and held in a fixed position during use for easy, convenient use in remote locations attached to underground water supply pipes.
Japanese Patent No. 10-176350, published, Jun. 30, 1998, describes an outdoor water closet wherein a faucet component is recessed in a locked closet component accessible only by key and pivots outwardly to allow access when the closet is opened.
Japanese Patent Nos. 9-095986, published Apr. 8, 1997, and 10-1312828, published May 19, 1998, each describe a faucet recessed beneath the surface of a step. The '986 patent further describes affixing the faucet head to the underside of the access step surface, thereby raising and lowering the faucet head when the access step surface is raised and lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,2210,886, issued May 18, 1993, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0132369 A1, published Sep. 19, 2002 each describe the use of pivotable faucets to direct the flow of fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,265, issued Sep. 12, 2000, describes a frost proof hydrant system where the removal of the faucet and exposed pipe is removable during winter months, automatically shutting a below-ground valve upon removal of the exposed pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,149, issued Jul. 30, 2002, to Wang, T. H., describes swivel plumbing elements.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a recessed water faucet solving the aforementioned problems is desired.